


It's so easy to come back to you

by MartyMcFlys



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, That's The Power of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFlys/pseuds/MartyMcFlys
Summary: The Ice Emperor deals with a strange red-clad man looking for somebody called Zane





	It's so easy to come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> One last shot before the final episodes of the seasons air am I right lads? Here's to hoping we get some more oppositeshipping rights.
> 
> No matter what happens these next two eps I'll see ny'all on the other side.
> 
> (ps: the title is from the Marianas Trench song Masterpiece Theater III and I highly recommend checking it out if you want to be punched in the gut with Zane emotions)

"Zane! What the HELL are you doing?"

All told, today had been much like the others, plodding and forgettable. Until a man in red had burst through the door. The Emperor's guard pointed their weapons at the man but a single wave of a hand had them standing down. As the Emperor moved closer the man's stance loosened, just a tad. The man hadn't so much as glanced at the staff like that green one. Only at him, only into his eyes. those eyes are... the Emperor tilted his head, choosing not to keep chasing that line of thought. His advisor had told him it could be dangerous.

"Zane?"  
Red instantly perked up at the Emperor's question. "Yes! You! You're Zane. My bo-My best friend." he moved closer. "You have to remember right? All the...all the good times we had?" The Emperor just shook his head

At that, the other man deflated. "Zane it-it's me. Kai. Please, you have to know me! I-I'm your friend and I missed you so much and." the man, no, Kai. pressed on. As he did some of the ice around the stairs began to melt but it didn't seem concerning. "The bridge! Do you remember being on the bridge of the bounty, after Cole fell and I was panicking and about to crash the ship until you stopped me and I just started crying on your shoulder?"

Somehow...that reminded him of something, the smell of smoke, the screeching of an engine, metal grinding on metal, but, the Emperor had never been on a ship, _what was...?_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Kai." Though he felt that he should, somehow, know. He couldn't admit uncertainty to the newcomer. He was in charge here.  
"Zane...you...please you have to remember!"  
"I am not Zane!" He boomed. Slamming his staff back down on the ground. "I am the Emperor of this realm. Nothing more. This Zane you seek is none of my concern."

Then Kai crumpled. Finally giving up all pretense of looking for a fight. "You’re wrong...he is...Ice Emperor." It didn't go unnoticed that those words were spoken with a venomous edge. The Emperor turned away and had gotten halfway up the stairs when Kai spoke again "Do you remember trying to catch that chicken?" he turned back. This man was starting to irritate him. "It was terrifying. And none of us could even focus because we were too annoyed at Master Wu. You remember how I snapped at him later? For pushing too hard?”

The Emperor only raised an eyebrow. “Why are you telling me this?”

“To make you remember. You’re still in there somewhere Zane. Please. Just...let _me_ help _you_ for once.”

When did I move forward? suddenly Kai was reaching his hand out with the softest smile the Emperor had ever seen. He almost moved to take it but was hit with a nagging, pulsing, pain in the back of his head. Why did he hurt? What had Kai done “Stop!” He shouted again. Kai stayed in the same place “Why are you trying to confuse me!?” the Emperor clutched his head in his hands _what is _wrong_ with me?_ he thought as he fell to his knees

Sharpened icicles whipped around the two of them as Kai kept moving closer. He dropped down and took the Emperor’s hands in his own. Now, holding his hands, it was clear how much Kai was shivering, it was also apparent there had been tears running down his cheeks, but they’d frozen, the ice crystals were now stuck to his face, which was paler than it had been when he'd entered.

"Please Zane. I know you. You’re kind. you wouldn't hurt anyone you didn't have to. And you’re so so unquestioningly loyal. I didn't always get how you could be like that but. I was glad you were."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you calling me Zane?” He pulled back from Kai and stood, pointing his staff at Kai’s chest. “What do you want with me?”  
“I want you to come back to me.” Kai said  
“What?”  
“Come back with me. Back home.” 

The Emperor recoiled. “This is my home. I should freeze you where you stand for your insolence.”

Kai looked into his eyes with a frown “Then do it. If that’s what you want, because I’m not leaving without you Zane.”

“_Stop calling me that!_” the outburst made Kai flinch again, but the man didn’t waver

“Please, this isn’t you.” Kai got up but the Emperor blasted him back He didn’t know when he’d used his staff to freeze Kai’s hands together. But it seems that he had “You don’t know that! You don’t know who I am! You don’t...you don’t know. Nobody knows.” The Emperor fell to his knees. "Nobody...knows who I am." He felt gentle hands taking off his mask and caressing his face. He leaned into the touch not understanding why. And suddenly he was being pulled into Kai’s arms. He tried to scrabble away but, this touch wasn't even painful, it was nice, so he melted into it. Closing his eyes. Slowly, he felt as though a daze had been lifted. He...could remember some things. It was so hazy, but he remembered cooking, there were others. Were these his friends? They looked so happy to see him. Was that what friendship was supposed to feel like?

There were more memories with Kai. Long walks, special dinners, whispered confessions, Kai stealing the covers on their(!) bed with a smug grin, movie nights where more often than not Kai fell asleep against him. And-oh no. Oh he had really messed things up. His eyes snapped back open. He had to pull away, just to look Kai in the face

“Kai?” Kai was crying quite hard now.

“Zane?” he sniffled “Are you back buddy?”  
“Yes, yes I’m...I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be. Just, come here.” Kai held his arms open and Zane was more than happy to collapse into them. For the time being, nothing mattered but staying in his boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partially dedicated to the members of the Whip City server because every time one of you fuckers posted angst I'd unhinge my jaw and start scream-crying at a frequency that made everyone within a 5-mile radius bleed from the ears. (how do I do that? That's a Fennec Fox Superpower baybeeeee) honestly fuck y'all its fluff time.
> 
> Anyways! I'm hoping to actually write more fic because for some reason Ninjago really got my brain meat thinking of things.  
Maybe I'll write some kinda second epilougue chapter to this based on how s12 goes. I know I wanna write some techno too so who knows whats next? Certainly not me!!
> 
> Post s11 Finale note: I liked mine better


End file.
